leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Dragon Stones
The (Japanese: の Dragon Stones) are the two Legendary artifacts, the Light Stone and the Dark Stone, which contain and , respectively. They were only referred to collectively as the Dragon Stones in the original Japanese version of the movies [[M14|''Black—Victini and Reshiram'' and White—Victini and Zekrom]]. In the games According to legend, long before the events of , the Twin Heroes shared a powerful dragon. However, they could not decide whether to pursue truth or ideals, so the dragon split into and and each followed one of the brothers. Since they were both born from the same dragon, neither could defeat the other and the brothers declared that there was no right side. However, eventually their sons continued the fight and both the dragons started to battle again, destroying the Unova region with their fire and lightning powers before disappearing. Both dragons' bodies were destroyed, and they transformed into the Light Stone and Dark Stone, respectively. Pokémon Black and White The Dark Stone /Light Stone resides in Dragonspiral Tower, while the Light Stone /Dark Stone once resided in the Relic Castle (which was excavated and put on display in the Nacrene Museum prior to the events of Black and White). The Dark Stone /Light Stone is revived as Zekrom / and called upon by N to create a world where Pokémon and people are separate. Team Plasma also tracked down that the Light Stone /Dark Stone should have been located in the Relic Castle and searched it, only to find that it was gone. Professor Juniper and Lenora then realized that the "ordinary stone" displayed in the museum was actually the Light Stone /Dark Stone , and request that the player come to Nacrene City immediately via Xtransceiver. Lenora then gives the Light Stone /Dark Stone to the player, who must then revive the Legendary dragon within it and battle N. This revival and battle occur at N's Castle, a structure that emerged from the ground around the . Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 N arrives at the Giant Chasm in response to 's suffering at the hands of Ghetsis, saving the player from being frozen with 's / 's signature move. Anticipating this, Ghetsis uses the DNA Splicers on Kyurem, enabling it to revert / back into the Dark Stone /Light Stone . Kyurem then absorbs the stone and fuses with it to form Black Kyurem /White Kyurem . After the player defeats the fused dragon, / is freed and returns to N's side. Once the player enters the Hall of Fame for the first time, N's Zoroark will stop blocking a cliffside path at and will lead the player down to the ruins of N's Castle. Upon entering the castle, N requests that player head to the deepest chamber. In the throne room, N recalls the fateful battle two years ago and asks the player to battle him and his / . After the player defeats him, N reverts his dragon into its primordial stone and hands it to the player, with instructions to bring it to Dragonspiral Tower in order to summon and capture / . Item details at N's Castle. Summons Reshiram at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. |descbwb2w2=Reshiram's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero. |descxyoras=Reshiram's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero. |descsmusum=Reshiram's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero. |locbw=Received from Lenora in Nacrene City after clearing Relic Castle |locb2w2=Received from N in N's Castle after the player defeats him and }} at N's Castle. Summons Zekrom at the top of Dragonspiral Tower. |descbwb2w2=Zekrom's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero. |descxyoras=Zekrom's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero. |descsmusum=Zekrom's body was destroyed and changed into this stone. It is said to be waiting for the emergence of a hero. |locbw=Received from Lenora in Nacrene City after clearing Relic Castle |locb2w2=Received from N in N's Castle after the player defeats him and }} In the anime The Dark and Light Stones first appeared in [[M14|''Black—Victini and Reshiram'' and White—Victini and Zekrom]]. As embodiments of the dragons, the stones can glow according to the inhabitants' power source, with the Light Stone glowing red from 's fire and the Dark Stone glowing blue from 's electricity. They first appeared under the ownership of the Heroes of Truth and Ideals, as the hibernating forms of the fatigued dragon Pokémon. The stones were hidden below the Sword of the Vale by the heroes. In Black—Victini and Reshiram, awakened Reshiram while Damon awakened Zekrom; in White—Victini and Zekrom, the opposite scenario happened. An item called the "Golden Dark Stone" appeared in Explorers of the Hero's Ruin!, where it was hidden in the Hero's Ruin. It was sought by Cedric Juniper. Unlike the Dark Stone, this item was golden instead of black, and merely summons Zekrom instead of being its dormant form. The Light Stone made its main series debut in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!, where it was found in the by Cedric. soon snatched it away, claiming that he wanted to ask why it had attacked Team Plasma's castle years before. Ash tried to chase after him, but got stuck in a sinkhole. N tried to help him, but ended up falling down the same hole with Ash. Using , , , and , Ash was able to dig them a way back to the surface, where Team Plasma had launched an attack on the White Ruins, intending to get the Light Stone for themselves. When Colress used his Pokémon Control Device on Pikachu, forcing it attack Ash and his friends, N surrendered the Light Stone to Team Plasma in exchange for Ash's safety. Ghetsis then proceeded to conduct a ritual to awaken Reshiram, successfully restoring the Vast White Pokémon to its true form. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Light Stone and Dark Stone initially resided at the Desert Resort, where they were found and excavated by Clay and his mining team in Lights, Camera...Action!. After investigating the stones, he felt worried and called Lenora to come and investigate them with her expertise on ancient artifacts. Lenora took both stones to her museum, but only made the Dark Stone discovery public so that the Light Stone could be kept a secret. Later, Lenora called Drayden to help her investigate the stones, which helped them realize that they were actually Zekrom and Reshiram. The Dark Stone was sought out by Team Plasma, who, led by the Shadow Triad, attacked the Nacrene Gym in The Battle Within in order to obtain the artifact. Although the s raiding the building failed to find the stone, Ghetsis managed to trick into revealing the entrance to the secret room where the Dark Stone was hidden. In Finding Truth, the stone was delivered to at the Dragonspiral Tower, where he awakened Zekrom from it and converted it to his side to become the Hero of Ideals. Brycen, having noticed the Light Stone rolling out of its safe towards Black, and thus acknowledging him as the Hero of Truth, agreed with Drayden to entrust the stone to Black, which he did in A Cold Reception, after being beaten by Black in a Gym battle. In True Friends, during the tournament, Black's rage over Team Plasma having convinced to side with their beliefs caused the Light Stone to be awakened into Reshiram. He then proceeded to use Reshiram to battle N's Zekrom, eventually emerging victorious. After the battle was over and Team Plasma had been defeated, Reshiram started reverting into its stone form once again. Ghetsis, wanting to get revenge on Black for foiling his plans, used Colress's to push Black closer to the forming stone, causing him to get sucked into it as well. The Light Stone then floated away before could grab it. In Flying Ship, the Light Stone was seen flying towards the Unova region alongside N and Zekrom, having reacted to the awakening of . Fennel later sent White to search for the stone at the Entralink, where she was able to find it. N, having followed the stone, told White that the stone had landed to the Entralink on purpose for her to find. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga The Light Stone appeared in Get the Legendary Pokémon!, where and Alder found it at the Relic Castle. After a seeming betrayal by Alder, which was soon revealed to be merely a test to see if Shin was worthy for the Light Stone to accept him as the Hero of Fire, the stone was revived into Reshiram. Shin then flew off with Reshiram to confront N and Zekrom at N's Castle. Artwork These are artwork of the items as seen when the player obtains them. Category:Items Category:Legendary artifacts zh:龙之石